1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording plural parallax images on a recording medium for reproducing a three-dimensional image. More particularly, it relates to a method and apparatus for interpolating shape changes between parallax images for recording.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image printing devices, there is an image printing device 300 in which the two-dimensional image information obtained on synthesizing the image information of an imaged object with the letter or figure information is viewed on a monitor and in which the two-dimensional image information when the desired composition has been set is printed on a support. This image printing device is exemplified by an image print supplying device described in, for example, the registered Japanese Utility Model 3014733.
Such image printing device is configured as shown for example in FIG. 1, and includes, within the inside of a casing 306, an image pickup device 301, a printer 302 for recording and printing an image photographed by the image pickup device, a display device 304 for displaying an image photographed by the image pickup device 301 via a half-mirror 303, and a memory 305 for storing the information such a as title to be synthesized to the image formed by the image pickup device 301.
With the image printing device 300, a two-dimensional image of an object, photographed by the image pickup device 301, can be printed on a sole sheet as a sole seal or as plural seals divided into, for example, 16 sheets of the same picture pattern.
Meanwhile, the above-described conventional image printing device 300 has a drawback that, since the two-dimensional images, photographed once or in succession by the image pickup device 301, are directly printed by the printer 302, output seals are of the same picture patterns, thus lowering the amusement affording properties.
In the conventional image printing devices 300, images are photographed in succession a plural number of times by the image pickup device 301 to produce plural two-dimensional images of different picture patterns. However, these images suffer from limited correlation among the different images, such that these images, if arrayed chronologically, are not satisfactory in the amusement affording properties.
Moreover, in the conventional image printing device 300, output images are projected on the display device 304 during the time when a user is kept waiting until completion of printing, such that the user is able to anticipate the finished state of the seal. However, since the displayed image is the same still image, sufficient amusement affording properties cannot be provided for the user during the printing time when the user is kept waiting until completion of printing.
Moreover, the conventional image printing device 300 is configured for printing the two-dimensional image as the two-dimensional information on a seal or the like. However, there lacks such a device that is able to record the three-dimensional information as a user-friendly system, such as the above-described image printing device 300.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image printing method and apparatus having higher amusement affording properties in which the problem in the conventional method and apparatus possibly detracting from the amusement affording properties is overcome.
In one aspect, the present invention provides an image printing device for formulating the printer matter regenerating a three-dimensional image from a parallax image string made up of a plurality of parallax images having grasped an object from a plurality of viewing points, wherein the device includes interpolation means for interpolating shape changes between images making up a plurality of sets of parallax image strings to generate a plurality of interpolated images to generate an interpolated parallax image string including these interpolated images, the interpolated parallax image string having the parallax information, and wherein the device further includes printing means for recording respective images making up the interpolated parallax image string generated by the interpolation means on a recording medium for formulating the printed matter reproducing a three-dimensional image.
With the image printing device, according to the present invention, the shape changes between images making up plural sets of the parallax image strings are interpolated to produce the printed matter which regenerates a three-dimensional image derived from the produced interpolated parallax image string.
Also, with the present image printing device, the imaging from respectively different plural viewing points of the object is repeated a number of times to formulate the printed matter which regenerates the three-dimensional image derived from the produced interpolated parallax image string.
With the present image printing device, the object is imaged a plurality of numbers of times to generate plural sets of the parallax image strings and shape changes between images making up the parallax image strings are interpolated.
The image printing device according to the present invention also includes inputting means for inputting the information necessary for interpolation by the interpolation means, and display means for displaying an image. The inputting means is capable of inputting analog quantities, while the interpolation means is capable of generating a plurality of sets of parallax image strings the degree of interpolation of which has been changed. The display means demonstrates interpolated images obtained on changing the degree of interpolation of shape changes between the images making up the parallax image string responsive to the input information from the inputting means.
With the present image printing device, an interpolated image, the degree of interpolation of which is changed in dependence upon the input information, can be displayed.
The image printing device further includes imaging mans for imaging an object, and storage means having stored therein a parallax image string. The interpolating means uses, as the plural sets of the parallax image strings from which the interpolated parallax image string is to be derived, a parallax image string made up of a plurality of parallax images, obtained on imaging the object from a plurality of different viewing points by the image pickup means, and a parallax image string stored in the storage means.
With the present image printing device, shape changes can be interpolated not only for the parallax image string obtained on imaging the object, but also for the stored parallax image string.
The image printing device also includes storage means for storing an image; and synthesizing means for synthesizing a parallax image string made up of plural parallax images having imaged the object from plural viewing points and an image stored in the storage means to generate a synthesized parallax image string. The interpolation means employs, as at least one of the plural sets of the parallax image strings, from which is derived the interpolated parallax image string, the synthesized parallax image string generated by the synthesizing means.
With the present image printing device, the printed matter is formulated which reproduces a three-dimensional image based on a synthesized parallax image string obtained on synthesizing the imaged parallax image string and the stored parallax image string.
The present image printing device further includes image pickup means for imaging an object, and display means for displaying an image. At least one of the parallax image strings to be interpolated by the interpolating means is a parallax image string made up of a plurality of parallax images obtained on imaging the object by the image pickup means from respectively different plural viewing points. The displaying means demonstrates a photographing index image for guiding the object to its proper position prior to imaging of the object by the image pickup means.
With the present image printing device, in which the photographing index image is displayed, it is possible to match the object position between images or the object size on each image.
In another aspect, the present invention provides an image printing method for formulating the printer matter regenerating a three-dimensional image from a parallax image string made up of a plurality of parallax images having grasped an object from a plurality of viewing points, wherein the method includes interpolating shape changes between images making up a plurality of sets of parallax image strings to generate a plurality of interpolated images, generating an interpolated parallax image string carrying the parallax information and including these interpolated images, and recording respective images making up the interpolated parallax image string on a recording medium for formulating the printed matter reproducing a three-dimensional image.
With the present image printing method, shape changes between images constituting the plural sets of the parallax image strings are interpolated to prepare the printed matter regenerating a three-dimensional image based on the produced interpolated parallax image string.
The present image printing method further includes imaging the object a plurality of number of times from respectively different viewing points of the object to generate a plurality of sets of the parallax image strings each of which is made up of a plurality of parallax images having imaged the object from respectively different viewing points.
With the present image printing method, the object is imaged plural numbers of times and shape changes between images making up plural sets of the parallax image strings are interpolated.
The present image printing method also includes generating a plurality of sets of interpolated parallax image strings, the degree of interpolation of which has been changed, and displaying interpolated images obtained on changing the degree of interpolation of shape changes between images making up the parallax image string responsive to the information inputted from outside.
With the present image printing method, the interpolated image, the degree of interpolation of which is changed responsive to the externally inputted information, can be demonstrated on the display means.
The present image printing method also includes using, as the plural sets of the interpolated parallax image strings, from which the interpolated parallax image string is derived, a parallax image string made up of a plurality of parallax images obtained on photographing the object from respectively different plural viewing points and a parallax image string stored in the storage means.
With the present image printing method, not only shape changes of the parallax image strings obtained on imaging the object, but also those of the parallax image strings obtained on imaging the object and the parallax image string stored in the storage means are interpolated.
With the image printing method according to the present invention, a parallax image string comprised of a plurality of parallax images having grasped the object from a plurality of viewing points to an image stored in the storage means are synthesized to generate a synthesized parallax image string and the synthesized parallax image string is used as at least one of the plural sets of the parallax image strings from which the interpolated parallax image string is derived.
With the present image printing method, the printed matter is produced which regenerates a three-dimensional image derived from the synthesized parallax image string obtained on synthesizing the parallax image string obtained on photographing and an image stored in the storage means.
In the present image printing method, at least one of the parallax image strings for interpolation is a parallax image string made up of a plurality of parallax images obtained on imaging the object from respectively different plural viewing points and a photographing index image for guiding the object to its proper position is demonstrated on the display means prior to imaging the object.
With the present image printing method according to the present invention, the photographing index image is displayed on display means to match the size of the object presented in each image.
With the image printing device of the present invention, the printed matter regenerating a three-dimensional image based on the produced interpolated parallax image string can be formulated by interpolating shape changes between images constituting plural sets of the parallax image strings. Thus, the image printing device according to the present invention can produce the printed matter having high amusement offering properties.
With the image printing device according to the present invention, the object is imaged a plurality of numbers of times to interpolate shape changes between images constituting the resulting plural sets of the parallax image strings. Thus, the present image printing device can offer high amusement affording properties to the user. If plural users are imaged simultaneously, amusement can be offered to each user.
Also, with the image printing device according to the present invention, the interpolated object is displayed in which the degree of interpolation of shape changes between images making up the parallax image string obtained on imaging the object is displayed, thus assuring amusement for the user even during printing.
Moreover, with the image printing device according to the present invention, it is possible to form the printed matter which regenerates a three-dimensional image based on the synthesized parallax image string obtained on synthesizing the photographed parallax image string and the stored image, thus assuring amusement for the user.
In addition, with the image printing device according to the present invention, the object position between the images or the object size presented in each image can be matched by displaying a photographing index image for guiding the object arraying position to permit facilitated characteristic point extraction in the interpolation processing. Since the accuracy in extraction of characteristic points and the speed of the extracting operation are improved, it is possible to obtain an interpolated parallax image string of high image quality. By changing the photographing index image from one imaging operation to another, the movement feeling can be afforded to the image thus assuring high amusement affording properties of the image.
With the image printing method according to the present invention, since the shape changes between images making up a plurality of sets of the parallax image strings can be interpolated to formulate the printed matter regenerating a three-dimensional image based on the produced interpolated parallax image string, the image can be improved in amusement affording properties.
Also, with the image printing method according to the present invention, in which the object is imaged a plurality of number of times, and shape changes between images constituting the plural sets of the parallax image strings are interpolated, high amusement can be afforded to the user, such that, if plural persons are imaged, amusement can be offered to each user.
With the image printing method according to the present invention, not only shape changes between parallax image strings obtained on imaging the object, but also those between the parallax image string obtained on imaging the object and the parallax image string stored in the storage means can be interpolated to eliminate the necessity of imaging the object simultaneously at the same place to improve convenience and amusement for the user. Moreover, since interpolated images can be formulated with a wide variety of images, high amusement offering properties can be assured.
With the image printing method according to the present invention, it is possible to form the printed matter which regenerates a three-dimensional image derived from the synthesis of the parallax image string obtained on photodetector and the image stored in the storage means. Thus, the present image printing method offers high amusement for the user.
Moreover, with the image printing method according to the present invention, in which a photographing index image used for guiding the object arraying position is displayed on the display means to match the object position between images or the object size in each image, characteristic point extraction in the interpolation processing is facilitated to improve the accuracy in the characteristic point extraction to expedite the extraction processing. By changing the photographing index images from one imaging operation to another, there is assured movement feeling in the image produced on interpolation to realize an image having high amusement offering properties.